Talk:Malphite/@comment-5686533-20130703074233/@comment-4834593-20130714080730
I've recently picked up Malphite again (after this long break I was finally able to not play him like I did in Bronze...), and while I'm normally fan of AP Bruiser Malphite (depending on how the game goes 80% tank, 20% AP to 20% tank, 80% AP), I want to try this build too. I think that a good start would be a Vampiric Scepter and a mana item, as I know I always have to kill my enemy laner before I am out of mana, AND he must not out sustain me, as that's even more of a problem. Thing here, is that I am not sure what mana item to build. Without mana item, you have no chance with Malphite. Or, at least, AP Malphite. You'll probably be less mana dependant with AD Malphite, but you WILL need some skills and just RW combo is already 170 mana, on a really small mana pool. There are, however, few mana items that can give a lot of mana and don't let you pay 2k gold for AP or tankyness. Let's take a look through that. All mana items build from Sapphire Crystal, but that alone does not give enough mana to lane. With mana pots, it may be possible, but I am not sure it will be enough. There are 4 advanced tier mana items, namely Sheen (also lets you pay for AP and the passive, only builds into AP/tank, AP and hybrid item, while you want AD), Catalyst (builds into tanky AP and backline defensive item), Glacial Shroud (builds into tank/AP and tank/Ryze item), and Tear of the Goddess (builds into AP item and AD item). Now, Tear of the Goddess seems the only choice here, as it builds into Manamune, which is actually an AD item, but even then, it is not an optimal item, as I think it will take pretty long to finish the Muramana, as you will not really spam your abilities normally. I think buying an early Manamune and stacking it on autoattacks might help though. However, this does delay your build a lot. The best way to deal with health and mana problems, is a Vampiric Scepter, and, even though it's not optimal, a Tear of the Goddess. After that, you can, I think buy Sword of the Divine and Infinity Edge. The total cost for this build is 3800 + 2150 + 1500 + boots, which, even without boots, already equals about 7.5k gold. It will take 25+ minutes to reach this, so I am not sure if it'll work. If it DOES, though... These are my calculations from yesterday, as a starting point I took the 200 AD I had with just Hextech Gunblade as AD item in a game, and my W active. 250 AD with the build to this point. 2.5 multiplier on crits, 3 crits, while the target is in the air, level 11 Malphite, 50 armor and 50 mr enemy (we take an AD carry of course, and they MIGHT be that low. I am not sure). This means a raw damage of 250*2.5*3=2175 damage, but 33% gets absorbed, which means 1425 damage. Which one-shots a level 11 AD carry.